Je reviendrai
by Primeheda-botwin
Summary: Lexa et Clarke, vivent une belle histoire d'amour depuis plusieurs années, tous va bien dans leur vie. Du moins, c'est ce que Clarke pensé avant que Lexa, décide de s'engagée dans l'armée, sans écouter l'avis de sa petite amie. Un choix qui d'ailleurs changera du tout au tout l'avenir du couple. Cette histoire contient des contenus adultes et peut heurter les plus jeunes.


Bonjour à tous! Je vous souhaite tout d'abord une très bonne année.

Je vous publie ma première histoire sur cette plateforme, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Etant encore en cours d'écriture, je publierais un chapitre toute les semaines pour commencer. Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'espère qu'ils n'en restent pas trop.

Bonne lecture à tous, et j'attends vos avis impatiemment.

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Une nouvelle fois, comme tous les autres jours depuis un certain temps, je me réveille en sueur et encore fatiguée. Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Toujours les mêmes images qui me reviennent sans cesse. Elle qui part et m'abandonne. Parce que oui, je le prends comme un abandon. Elle, qui me laisse seule, dans cette maison gigantesque, notre maison ...

Je me revois en larmes, à pleurer, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, durant les heures qui ont suivis son départ. À tout envoyer valser sur mon passage, par colère. Jusqu'à que la fatigue l'emporte et que je m'endorme à même le sol.

_**Flash-back : 5 jours plus tôt.**_

Un corps chaud est collé contre moi. Je me retourne et vois Lexa complètement endormie. Je souris en la regardant. Elle est tellement belle quand elle dort, un vrai petit ange. Je la contemple, durant un long moment pour pouvoir m'imprégner une dernière fois de cette superbe vue, au réveil. À partir de demain, je ne pourrais plus le faire, et ça durant un long moment. Mais, j'essaye de me chasser ces tristes pensées de ma tête et me penche vers elle, pour l'embrasser, tout en lui caressant le visage avant de me lever pour lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Malheureusement, c'est à cet instant, qu'elle décide de se réveiller. Elle ouvre les yeux et me sourit tendrement. J'adore la regarder, elle est tellement belle !

\- Hey ! Bonjour, mon amour ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà réveillée ? C'est rare !

\- Bonjour à toi tit cœur. Je sais, je sais c'est très rare que je me réveille avant toi ! Mais je me suis dit que je pourrais te préparer ton déjeuner pour une fois et puis je n'avais pas envie de passer ma matinée au lit j'ai juste envie de profiter de toi un maximum avant ton départ.

\- Hum, t'es un amour. J'ai énormément de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie Clarke. Je remercie le ciel de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin. Je t'aime, me dit-elle en souriant.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Lexa. Lui dis-je, tout en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de sortir de la chambre et de me diriger vers la cuisine.

Une fois le déjeuner préparé, elle vient se joindre à moi, sur la terrasse du jardin pour le déguster et profiter des dernières lueurs du soleil en ce mois d'octobre. On a beau être à la mi-octobre il fait encore très doux, pour pouvoir rester dehors. Et on y resta, toute la matinée, sans vraiment se parler. Aujourd'hui, est une journée très dure, on sait, l'une comme l'autre, ce qui nous attend dans quelques heures, et c'est bien trop difficile d'y penser. Alors, on préfère se poser sur la balancelle du jardin durant plusieurs heures sans prononcer le moindre mot. Mais sans pour autant, s'empêcher de s'embrasser et de rester coller l'une contre l'autre. Lexa est la femme de ma vie, je l'aime d'une force inimaginable. Je suis la plus heureuse à ses côtés et je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux, elle est si parfaite pour moi ... Je la contemple un moment, tout en pensant à notre dernière nuit plus que sympathique, avant de rompre le silence :

\- Toutes tes affaires sont prêtes, tu n'as rien oublié ? Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas revenir à la maison, même si tu as oublié quelque chose !?

\- Oui, je le sais, Clarke. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tous pris et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, aujourd'hui, et ça jusqu'à l'heure fatidique, je n'ai pas envie qu'on parle de mon départ. Je pense, qu'on en a déjà assez parlé comme ça, depuis le jour où j'ai décidé de m'engager ! Alors pour une fois, laisse ce sujet loin de nous et profitons du peu de temps qu'il nous reste s'il te plaît.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple... Si seulement je pouvais ne plus y penser...

\- Je sais, je suis désolée Clarke, mais tu sais que c'est mieux ainsi, que j'en ai besoin pour pouvoir avancer ...

\- Si tu le dis... Prononçait je tous bas.

En effet, il y a maintenant 6 mois, Lexa, après avoir démissionné de son dernier travail, a décidé qu'il était temps pour elle, à 21 ans, qu'elle aille de l'avant et qu'elle arrête de changer de boulot, tous les 2 mois, parce qu'aucun ne lui convenait. Après la réussite de notre bac, elle n'avait pas voulu continuer ses études, ne trouvant aucunes filières l'intéressant, contrairement à moi qui en étais déjà à ma 3 ème années de médecine. Alors, depuis, elle enchaîne boulot sur boulot, pour essayer d'en trouver un qui lui convient. Mais après 2 ans ainsi, à ne rien trouver, elle a décidé de réaliser son rêve d'enfant, c'est-à-dire, rentrer dans l'armée.

Son inscription, c'est donc faite très vite, à la suite de celle-ci, elle a passé tous les examens médicaux, réussi tous les tests d'aptitudes jusqu'au moment final, où elle a reçu sa lettre d'acceptation, il y a de ça ,1 mois.

Je n'étais pas pour son engagement, mais après plusieurs disputes sur ce sujet, j'ai dû me résigner à la laisser partir, par peur, qu'elle m'en veuille ou qu'elle me quitte plus tard, pour lui avoir empêché de réaliser son rêve. Et cette idée-là, est impossible pour moi. Je l'aime tellement, que je préfère ne plus la voir pendant plusieurs mois, plutôt que de la perdre à tous jamais.

\- Clarke...

\- Humm ?

\- S'il te plaît, ne m'en veut pas mon amour. Quand je t'écoute, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. Que je ne pense qu'à moi, en décidant de partir. Mais surtout, que je n'ai pas réellement fait d'effort, pour me trouver un travail qui me conviendrait autre que l'armée ... Mais tu sais que c'est faux. Ça ne m'enchante pas de devoir te laisser seule, durant les 9 prochains mois, mais c'est aussi pour nous que je le fais, pour notre futur tu comprends !?

\- ...

\- J'aimerais qu'on se marie, qu'on fonde une famille, mais pour cela je veux te mériter, je n'ai pas envie d'être un boulet pour toi. Je ne suis même pas capable d'avoir un travail fixe, de payer nos factures et même parfois les courses. Dis-moi, quel exemple, je donnerais à nos enfants hein ?

\- Tu es loin d'être un boulet Lexa, je t'interdis de dire ça ! Et je te l'ai déjà dit, l'argent n'est en aucun cas, un problème. Tu sais très bien, qu'à la mort de mon père, j'ai hérité de toute sa fortune. On n'en manquera jamais. La maison est déjà payée, on a plusieurs maisons de vacances, des voitures etc... On a déjà, tous ce dont nous avons besoin, voir plus et on peut encore s'offrir tous ce que l'on souhaite, durant plusieurs années et nos enfants aussi.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas mon argent, mais le tiens et je ne veux pas dépendre de toi toute ma vie...

\- C'est ça que tu n'as pas encore compris après 4 ans de relation. C'est que je t'aime comme tu es et je savais qui tu étais quand on s'est mise ensemble et ça ne me pose aucun problème que tu n'aies pas plusieurs chiffres sur ton compte en banque. Pour moi, tous ce qui m'appartient, est aussi à toi et ça depuis le début ! Je t'aime tellement je ne souhaite pas que tu partes, je te veux auprès de moi pour toujours. Reste ...

\- Je le sais, mais ça ne me suffît plus... Aller, arrêtons de parler de ça, viens vers moi me faire un énorme câlin et plein, plein, plein de bisous avant que je parte. C'est bientôt l'heure.

Et effectivement c'est en constatant le peu de temps qu'il nous restait, que nous arrêtions la conversation définitivement.

Je me blottis dans ses bras, durant les minutes restantes, tout en lui répétant mille fois à quel point je l'aime et qu'elle va, terriblement me manquer. Que j'ai déjà plus que hâte, qu'elle rentre à la maison. On continue les caresses et les bisous, jusqu'au moment tant redouté. Le moment de faire nos adieux et de l'emmener devant la porte ou un taxi l'attend.

\- Clarke, je t'aime ne l'oublie pas, ne l'oublie jamais. Je te donnerais de mes nouvelles dès que je le pourrais et t'écrirais à chaque fois qu'il m'en sera possible. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Lexa, j'attendrais de tes nouvelles avec impatience. Prend soin de toi, fait bien attention et revient moi vite.

\- Je te le promets mon amour. Je te reviendrais toujours sois en sûre, rien n'y personne, ne pourra m'éloigner de toi.

Et c'est sur cette promesse qu'on se donne notre dernier bisou et qu'elle monte dans le taxi l'emmenant tout droit vers son rêve.

_**Fin Flash-back.**_

Je me concentre comme je peux et me retourne dans le lit. D'un seul coup la réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Je sens les draps froids à mes côtés ... Ces images ne sont pas fausses mais bien réel, Lexa, ma Lexa n'est plus là, elle est partie me laissant complètement anéantie.

Et c'est donc ainsi, que commence ma journée. Une journée à faire semblant que tout va bien, en ce 24 octobre le jour de mon anniversaire... Encore une journée sans la femme que j'aime à mes côtés ...

Mais ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'à la fin de cette journée, il y'aura un jour en moins sur le compteur, avant que Lexa, me revienne.

* * *

Huit mois sont passés, depuis que Lexa est partis. Le temps, malgré, ce que j'avais pu croire au début, passe relativement vite. Faut dire, que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'ennuyer, entre mes cours et mes révisions, qui me prennent la majorité de mon temps et mes amis qui font tout pour m'occuper l'esprit. Grace à tout ça, je vois moins les jours passer, contrairement au tout début, et je dois l'avouer, que c'est bien mieux ainsi.

Lexa m'appelle au moins 2 fois par mois et m'écrit presque 1 fois par semaine.  
Chaque semaine j'attends ses lettres avec impatience, me précipitant tous les matins vers la boite aux lettres espérant y trouver de ses nouvelles. Elle me raconte, par le biais de celles-ci, comment se déroule ses missions et me dit à quel point elle aime ce qu'elle fait. Elle me dit tout de même que je lui manque atrocement et qu'elle n'a qu'une hâte, me retrouver. D'ailleurs, elle veut absolument, que je réserve une table dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville, pour son retour. Elle a appris qu'elle rentrerait pour le 20 juillet, le jour de son anniversaire. Et j'en suis plus que ravie. Elle veut m'annoncer quelque chose. J'ai bien évidement tenté d'en savoir plus, mais sans succès. S'il y a bien quelques choses que Lexa adore faire, c'est bien ça, ne rien dire et me faire attendre. Elle adore me savoir impatiente...

Elle me raconte aussi dans plusieurs de ses lettres, qu'elle s'est faite 2 amis et qu'elle est bien contente de les avoir, sinon elle ne tiendrait pas cette distance entre nous. Une s'appelle Anya, elle a 28 ans et à ce que j'ai pu comprendre elle est haut gradée. Elle prend bien soin de Lexa. Elle l'a tout de suite, prise sous son aile. Anya la soutien et lui apprend pleins de choses sur le travail, c'est comme si elle était son mentor et Lexa son second.

Son second ami, se prénomme Roan. Il a un an de plus que Lexa. Ils sont arrivés tous les deux, en même temps, au groupement. Malheureusement, quelques semaines après leurs arrivés, Roan, a appris la mort de sa mère, et c'est donc, devenu très compliqué pour lui. Alors, Lexa et Roan, tout bonnement, ce serent les coudes mutuellement et s'entraident comme ils le peuvent. Lexa, le considère, un peu comme le grand frère qu'elle n'a jamais pu avoir. Ils essayent de se faire rire, le plus souvent possible. Ils parlent chacun de leurs vies et bien évidemment, Lexa, lui parle beaucoup de moi.

Elle me dit souvent, que Roan, connait tout de moi et qu'avec ce qu'elle lui raconte, pour Roan, j'ai l'air, d'être une fille très bien et qu'un jour, il aimerait avoir la chance me rencontrer. Ils s'entendent tous les trois très bien. Et il faut dire, cela me rassure énormément. Je sais au moins, qu'elle n'est pas seule et qu'elle est aussi bien entourée que je peux l'être avec Octavia et Raven, mes deux meilleures amies.

Lors, de sa dernière lettre, Lexa, m'a même envoyé une photo où l'on y voit Anya, Roan et elle. Je suis contente de voir, à quoi ressemble ses amis, et par la même occasion de la voir elle.

Cependant, ça fait bientôt 2 semaines, que je n'ai reçu aucunes lettres n'y aucun appel de Lexa. Elle m'a tout de même prévenu, dans sa dernière lettre, que prochainement, elle ne pourrait sûrement pas trop me donner de nouvelles. Qu'elle serait amenée à faire beaucoup de déplacements et de ce fait, elle n'aurait probablement pas beaucoup de temps pour m'écrire, mais que dès que l'occasion se présenterait, elle m'écrirait.

Malgré le fait qu'elle m'en a informé, je ne peux me résigner, à ne pas m'inquiéter... Après tout son métier est à risque ... Mais comme toujours, Octavia et Raven, n'arrête pas de me dire que je m'inquiète pour un rien et que ma chère et tendre se porte très bien.

Alors sous leurs conseils, j'essaye de ne pas me prendre la tête.

Aujourd'hui, on est vendredi et Octavia et Raven, organisent une soirée chez elles pour fêter la fin des partiels. Elles vivent ensemble depuis 3 ans. N'ayant pas assez de moyens, pour se prendre un appartement chacune, elles ont décidé d'en prendre un en collocation avant de pouvoir s'en prendre un, séparément plus tard à la fin de leurs études.

La soirée se passe très bien. Les filles ont invité une dizaine de personnes. Je danse beaucoup et surtout on fait énormément de jeux d'alcools. Ce qui en fin de soirée devient du grand n'importe quoi, vu les verres qu'on a ingurgités tous le long de la soirée. Mais en tout cas, on rigole beaucoup et je me sens bien !

Octavia a rencontré, il y a quelques mois, un beau jeune homme métisse et surtout très baraqué sous le nom de Lincoln. Ils s'entendent bien et de ce fait, passent la soirée qu'ensemble. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, si j'avais pu être ici avec Lexa moi aussi, je passerais, ma soirée qu'avec elle. Quant à Raven, elle ne m'a pas lâché de la soirée, par peur que j'ai l'alcool triste. Elle veut que je m'amuse, que je rigole et surtout, que j'arrête de penser à Lexa durant cette soirée. Je mérite comme tous les autres de souffler un peu après cette fin de semestre, plus que difficile. Et en effet, j'en ai grandement besoin.

Vers 5 h du matin, la fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Je prends donc ma veste et mes clefs de voiture et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, tout en saluant tous ceux encore à la fête.

\- Bonne fin de soirée les gars bisous ! À la prochaine, leurs dis-je.

\- Où vas-tu comme ça toi ? Me demande, Bellamy, le grand frère d'Octavia

Je connais Bellamy depuis plusieurs années. Il est comme mon grand frère. J'aime parler avec lui. C'est quelqu'un de très mature et responsable, et il trouve toujours les phrases et les mots réconfortant. C'est mon ange gardien. Toujours là, pour me soutenir et surveiller mes arrières. Bellamy, est rentré dans la police quand nous avions, les filles et moi, quitté le lycée pour l'université. Il a été muté dans une ville assez loin, ce qui fait qu'on ne le voit plus beaucoup. Mais, comme toujours avec pleins de bonnes attentions envers les personnes qu'il aime, il nous a fait une surprise en venant ce soir et pour toute une semaine.

\- Comme tu peux le voir Bell', je rentre chez moi, je suis claquée j'ai envie de me poser.

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre la route avec tous l'alcool que tu as ingurgité ce soir ! Tu pourrais avoir un accident ou même pire, te tuer. Donc reste dormir ici. Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas les filles.

\- Non, sans façon Bell'. Merci mais je n'ai pas envie de rester là. Comme je t'ai dit je suis très fatiguée, j'ai juste envie de retrouver mon lit et ma maison. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire attention sur la route.

\- Hors de question ! Écoute attend-moi la 2 minutes, je vais prévenir Octavia, prendre mes papiers et je t'accompagne. Je n'ai pas bu ce soir, je peux conduire ta voiture et au moins ça me rassurera de te savoir saine et sauve chez toi et je repartirais à pied.

\- OK, merci beaucoup. Tu es trop gentil.

Le trajet, fût assez rapide au bout d'une dizaines de minutes Bellamy gare la voiture dans le garage. Sur le chemin nous avions discutés de nos vies respectives sans trop aborder le sujet de Lexa. Je lui ai tout de même dis, que tous se passe bien pour elle et qu'elle sera bientôt de retour, pour quelque temps, jusqu'à son prochain départ. Et il fut content pour elle.

\- Votre carrosse est bien arrivé mademoiselle ! Aller hop, au lit maintenant, rentre chez toi que je puisse rentrer à mon tour. Il se fait tard et je suis fatigué, tout autant que toi.

\- Merci encore Bell'. Mais il est hors de question que tu partes à pied. Reste dormir à la maison. Tu peux prendre une des chambres d'amis pour la nuit. Envoie un message à Octavia pour qu'elle vienne te chercher demain après-midi.

\- Merci ...

Et c'est ainsi, qu'après cette soirée forte agréable, que je me dirige vers les chambres d'amis pour installer Bell', avant qu'à mon tour, je me couche dans mon lit bien vide, tout en regardant sur la table de nuit une photo de Lexa et moi, pour pouvoir m'endormir.

* * *

Il est 13 h, quand je me réveille sous une bonne odeur de pain grillé, provenant de la cuisine. Je me lève, m'habille et me dirige vers cette succulente odeur. En arrivant à ma cuisine, je peux voir, Bellamy qui est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner tout en chantonnant. Il ne remarque pas mon arrivée, jusqu'à que je m'installe à table.

\- Salut toi ! Je vois que tu es bien en forme ce matin. Lui dis-je.

\- Oui effectivement, pourquoi ne le saurai-je pas ? On est en plein mois de juin, il fait beau et chaud. On a passé une bonne soirée et qui plus est, je suis ici en vacances, avec vous, pour quelques jours. Je ne pourrais rêver mieux. D'ailleurs, pour bien commencer cette journée, je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien, de prendre un bon petit déjeuné. Je suppose que depuis que Lexa est partie, tu ne prends plus trop le temps pour un bon déjeuner.

\- Ha ça tu peux le dire ... Je me prends juste un café, une fois à la fac.

\- Dans ce cas, aujourd'hui, laisse-moi le plaisir de te proposer au menu : une bonne salade de fruit, du pain grillé, du beurre, de la confiture, du nutella, et des yaourts nature. Tu m'excuseras mais pour trouver tout ça, je me suis permis de fouiller un peu dans tes placards et ton frigo.

\- Miam ! Ça m'a l'air délicieux tout ça. Merci ! Mais il ne fallait pas te donner tant de mal.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi Clarke. Tu es comme ma sœur, je ferai n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir et te donner le sourire tous comme pour Octavia. D'ailleurs, elle m'a envoyé un message, elle ne devrait plus trop tarder à partir de chez elle pour venir nous rejoindre donc laisse-lui un peu de quoi manger. Je suppose qu'elle s'est réveillée il n'y a pas longtemps et que de ce fait, elle n'a pas encore mangé.

\- Oui chef !

On mange et discute un moment, avant que Bellamy, décide de partir se laver avant qu'Octavia arrive. Cinq minutes plus tard Bell' sort de la douche, pour me laisser la place. Une fois dans la salle de bain, j'entends que l'on sonne à la porte.

\- Bell' va ouvrir s'il te plaît, ça doit être ta sœur ! criais-je de la salle de bain.

Bizarrement au bout de plusieurs minutes je n'entends, toujours pas de bruits, ce qui est très inhabituelle venant d'Octavia étant donné qu'elle parle toujours très fort. Quoi que, vu la soirée d'hier, je pense qu'elle doit avoir une grosse gueule de bois. Je prends donc la décision de remettre à plus tard ma douche, pour pouvoir embêter un peu Octavia.

Tout en sortant de la salle de bain, je me mets à crier :  
\- Hey Octavia ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! Tu t'es pris une trop grosse cuite hier soir, pour que je ne t'entende même pas crier aujourd'hui ?!

Ne recevant, toujours aucunes réponses de cette dernière, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. À cet instant, j'aperçois deux personnes devant Octavia et Bellamy en habit militaire...

Tout à coup, mon cœur s'arrête de battre et tout tourne au ralenti autour de moi. Je m'avance impatiente, vers les personnes, pensant que Lexa est rentrée plus tôt. Mais je ne la vois pas, j'aperçois un homme qui m'est jusque-là, inconnu et une femme que je pense reconnaître étant Anya par le biais de la photo reçue de Lexa. Immédiatement, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et je me mets à regarder vers mes amis que je vois anéantis et en larmes. À cet instant, je comprends enfin, que quelque chose ne va pas, et qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Lexa ...

Ce qui ce suit, est alors très confus ... Je n'entends rien de ce que les militaires me racontent, sauf quelques mots ... Hélicoptère en feu, crash, jungle, corps non retrouvé sûrement brûlé après l'explosion ...

\- Non... Ce n'est pas possible ..., soufflai-je avec difficulté avant de m'écrouler au sol en sanglotant et n'arrivant plus à sortir un mot, par manque d'air.

\- Nous sommes désolés, si nous avons plus d'informations nous vous tiendrons au courant. On espère, encore pouvoir retrouver son corps. Lexa était une femme formidable... Toutes nos condoléances ...

Et c'est sur ces mots que les militaires partent, me laissant complètement brisée et anéantie, accompagnée d'Octavia et Bellamy qui essayent tant bien que mal de me réconforter, de me dire que Lexa n'est pas morte et qu'on va la retrouver très prochainement. Mais rien à faire, je reste assise par terre durant plusieurs heures, toujours le regard fixé sur la porte, maintenant fermée, sans dire un mot. En me répétant sans arrêts que ce qui vient de se dérouler n'est qu'un cauchemar qui je l'espère va vite s'arrêter.

Octavia et Bellamy restent tout le reste de la soirée avec moi. Ils sont rejoints un peu plus tard par Raven, qui une fois mise au courant de la situation, est arrivée au plus vite. Toujours incapable de bouger et de prononcer le moindre mot, ils me portent jusqu'à ma chambre où Octavia et Raven restent avec moi toute la nuit pour me soutenir.


End file.
